Star Trek Betazoid
Name: Betazoid Dice: 12D Dexterity: 2D / 4D Knowledge: 2D / 4D Mechanical: 2D / 4D Perception: 2D / 4D Strength: 2D / 4D Technical: 2D / 4D Move: 10/12 Size: 1.5 - 2.0 m Weight: 30 - 120 kg Life Span: female: 160 - 175 years; male: 150 - 165 years Special Abilities: *'Psionic': Betazoids are Telepathic. Their natural form of communication is through Telepathy. Starting characters receive the skill Telepathy at 1D and is improved using the same rules for advanced skills. They are able to use this skill in the same manner as the Force Powers Receptive Telepathy and Projective Telepathy using the same difficulty modifiers as Force users. Description PERSONALITY: The typical Betazoid is calm, quiet, peaceful, gregarious, and amicable. Betazoid altruism and compassion are renowned throughout the galaxy. Many people regard Betazoids as pacifistic, and while many of them are, this is by no means a universal trait, as the Jem'Hadar learned to their dismay during the occupation of Betazed. PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Betazoids possess the same average height, weight, and build as Humans. Most of them have skin tones ranging from pink to olive, and black or brown hair, though darker hues of skin and lighter of hair are not unknown. They dress in no particular style, with each Betazoid wearing whatever pleases him. HOMEWORLD: Betazed, a beautiful, temperate world orbiting a star of the same name. The world has five continents and hundreds of islands, most filled with lush forests broken by inland grasslands and coastal wetlands. Betazed does not employ weather control technology, as they believe it unnecessarily tampers with nature. CULTURE: Betazoids possess a rich culture dating back thousands of years. According to semihistorical accounts, the mighty Khrysaros, and later his disciple Rixx, used their mental powers to defeat Betazed's enemies and inspired the planet to unify under a theocratic oligarchy. Their society is strongly matriarchal, with women leading many of the Great Houses of Betazed, and thus occupying seats on the ruling council, though they do not discriminate based on gender. They have a love of nature, as well, and do as little as possible to disturb the environment if they can; their architecture has long been remarkable for both its beauty and its seamless integration with natural surroundings. Betazoid culture and society revolve in large part around telepathy. Betazoids rarely speak with each other, preferring telepathic communication, so an eerie (to nontelepaths) silence fills many of their buildings and cities. Many forms of Betazoid art consist of images, visions, and themes telepathically imbedded in an object, which an observer experiences by scanning it. Many types of Betazoid technology, such as their famed gift boxes, respond only to telepathic probes or the neural waves of specific persons. Many Betazoids do not like species whose minds they cannot understand. They feel helpless when confronted by beings of telepathically "mute" species, such as Ferengi or Breen, not knowing what to say or how to react. Others, however, seek out the company of such beings, because of the telepathic quiet this engenders. Still others seek out truly strange, alien minds, such as those of the Medusans, Gomtuu, andTholians, in order to foster understanding or expand their telepathic abilities. Many Betazoids dislike liars, due to their strong sense of honesty. The famed Code of Sentience governs all Betazoids. Its dictates and ramifications sometimes seem endless, but boil down to two provisions. First, a Betazoid respects all sentient life as sacred, even the lives of his enemies, and harms sentients only in dire need. Second, a Betazoid never uses his telepathic abilities on another person without permission (or to provide emergency aid). A Betazoid who violates the Code suffers not only harsh legal penalties, but also the scorn and rejection of his fellows. Family holds a place of importance in Betazoid life; many Betazoids, particularly the members of the ancient Great Houses (who still receive some preference and a greater degree of respect in society), can trace their ancestry for centuries. Even today, some Betazoids arrange marriages by genetically bonding two children at birth, though grown children often cast aside this bond in favor of marrying their imzadi ("beloved"). COMMON NAMES: Betazoids place the given name first, the family name second. FAMILY NAMES: Elbrun, Grax, Hagen, Morganth, Stadi, Suder. MALE NAMES: Andrus, Lon, Reittan, Tarn, Talloc. FEMALE NAMES: Azuma, Deanna, Jemma, Kestra, Lwaxana, Yaxara. Source: *Memory Alpha: Betazoid *Memory Beta: Betazoid *Star Trek RPG Players Guide (LUG) (page 64) *thedemonapostle